When She Sleeps
by ruiiko
Summary: Yes, there were many great qualities about Meiko. But there was always one thing Luka especially loved about her.


**Ahhh, I love Meiko x Luka once again! So here's a short fic for you all, just some cute fluff. I think I might even do another chapter fic with them again too... but anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

There were many great things to love about Meiko. Luka loved every single thing about her, down to her flaws. Meiko was very special to her, and Luka could proudly say she loved her, and that she belonged to her, and only her alone.

Luka loved how Meiko didn't care. Literally, she didn't care about anything. Her motto was always 'live and let live'. She never let things phase her, for too long anyways.

Luka loved that Meiko could speak openly. She didn't care about what others thought, she'd always voice her opinions loud, so people could be sure to hear them. Luka never had the courage to do that. So she really admired Meiko for that.

She loved how Meiko was like a mother, of sorts. Even though Meiko wasn't the most responsible person in the world, she did her best. She was always caring for younger children, and often times had to babysit Rin and Len, just to make sure they wouldn't get in a fight. At the end of the day, she'd have them under control and getting along wonderfully. There was no doubt in Luka's mind, that Meiko would make a great mother someday.

Yes, Meiko had many great qualities. But she also had flaws. Meiko wasn't perfect, and Luka could only love her more for her imperfections.

Meiko was an alchoholic. The girl loved to drink. It was all she did! There were many nights when Luka would find the passed out Meiko and have to drag her back to their room, tending her hangover in the morning.

Meiko had a huge temper. Espicially when she was drunk. Even when she wasn't, however, she could be quite scary. If someone didn't do something she approved of, they'd deffinately hear from her later. In one way or another. Some ways, perhaps not being the best, and the girl having to resort to violence.

Meiko was quite the person.

Throughout all her great qualities, and bad faults, there was always something Luka especially loved about her.

When she slept.

It had all started out as an accident, the first time Luka had caught her sleeping. It was early in the morning. Luka had been sick that day, and Meiko was watching over and caring for her the night before. Somewhere along the line, though, they had both fallen asleep. Luka woke up early that morning, still feeling sick, when she had caught a glimpse of her girlfriend, sleeping next to her. Her body curled inwards towards Luka's. She couldn't help but blush and feel herself smile, almost instantly feeling better.

Now, it had become a habbit of sorts.

There were times where Luka would set her alarm clock early before Meiko woke, just so she could watch her sleep for a few hours.

As such was the case for this morning.

Sun filtered in through the curtains, down on the couple. Luka had been up for a while now, feeling completely content with just watching over her girlfriend. A big grin could be found upon her lips, and her cheeks were the colour of roses. It was times like this that Luka could only think, 'Life is good.'

Luka couldn't help herself from watching over the young woman—she was just too cute! She looked so peaceful, serene. Luka loved that. It just made her fall in love even more.

She loved the way that Meiko's lips would twitch in her sleep, and she would mutter something about sake. Luka could only giggle—what could she be dreaming about? Meiko would shift in her sleep and turn away from the pinkette. Luka frowned slightly, wanting to see more of her beautiful face.

But then she looked, taking note that her bare back was right there in front of her. Meiko usually just slept in her under garments anyways, if not a large and baggy shirt on occasion. Luka leaned down to gently place a kiss on Meiko's shoulder, and lean her head against her, arms wrapping around her hour glassed figure. A part of her wanted to wake Meiko up, so she could kiss her, but another part of her told her not to. She lived for moments like this. Where they could just be together, sleeping together with all the joy in the world. Well, it certainly made Luka happy, anyways.

"Hmm... Luka..." Meiko muttered in her sleep, shifting around uncomfortably. Luka gasped, pulling away, not wanting to interrupt her sleep. She then flipped over to her own side, hiding herself under the blankets, incase Meiko woke up. She would pretend she was asleep, for now, anyways.

But instead, Luka felt a hot breathe against her ears, and felt lips on her cheek. She gasped, eyes snapping open. Glancing over, she noticed Meiko with a smug look on her face. "M-Meiko! You're awake! Good morning."

"You're not fooling me with that, hun." Meiko whispered, a smug smirk still lighting up her face.

Luka tried to play cool, as if she was asleep this whole time, but her face was a clear give away that that was anything but a lie. "What do you mean?"

"You've been watching me sleep again. Haven't you?" Meiko asked. It wasn't so much as a question, more of a statement. Meiko knew the truth.

Luka snorted. "No..."

Meiko only rolled her eyes. "How creepy, Luka Megurine." She said, but her voice was sarcastic, as it was an obvious joke.

Luka pouted. "Whatever you say, Meiko."

Meiko only laughed a bit, as her expression softened. She leaned down to place another kiss on Luka's cheek. "C'mon. Don't be like that. You know I'm kidding."

Luka felt herself blushing again from the contact, and this time couldn't help herself but to turn over, to face her lover. She cuffed her hands against the brunettes cheeks, before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. After a moment, they pulled away from eachother to look eachother in the eyes.

And then Meiko broke the silence with more laughter. She then opened her arms, beconing for Luka to join her. "C'mon. Let's go back to sleep."

And Luka did just that, curling into Meiko's arms. The two began to drift off once again, letting another sunny morning go to waste, in happy, sleepy bliss.


End file.
